


Well, Alpacas are the Greenest Animal

by contemplativepancakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: /, Alpacas, Farmer!Castiel, Fluff, M/M, alpaca shearer!castiel, farmer!dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contemplativepancakes/pseuds/contemplativepancakes
Summary: Dean Winchester has never particularly liked animals. Dogs? Sure, whatever, he’ll give them a pat. Cats? He’s allergic. Anything outside of that, though, he hasn’t had much experience with, and the desire had never come over him to remedy it.So when his great uncle dies and leaves Dean with his alpacas, Dean’s a little lost, to put it nicely.Enter Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Well, Alpacas are the Greenest Animal

Dean Winchester has never particularly liked animals. Dogs? Sure, whatever, he’ll give them a pat. Cats? He’s allergic. Anything outside of that, though, he hasn’t had much experience with, and the desire had never come over him to remedy it.

So when his great uncle dies and leaves Dean with his alpacas, Dean’s a little lost, to put it nicely.

When he gets the call from the lawyer in charge of the will, Dean’s more than surprised. While he and Cain had gotten on well enough, Dean doesn’t know what possessed him to give Dean his alpacas and their barn, which is what he poured himself into after his wife had died. They had meant the world to Cain, and Dean had seen the way they’d flock to him whenever he visited their pen. Dean’s not sure how they’re going to react now that he’s gone.

Dean drives out to the farm, and surveys it with his hands on his hips. There's a small barn with faded red siding, leading into a fenced off area where six alpacas are currently grazing.

A neighbor had been taking care of the alpacas, and when Dean goes over to talk to her, she bequeaths him with the rest of the bag of feed, pointedly saying that it costed her eight dollars at the farm store. Dean dutifully fishes out his wallet and hands her a ten, thanking her for looking after them.

“Yeah, thanks for not letting the defenseless animals starve, what a saint,” Dean grumbles as he walks away.

As Dean gets closer to the alpacas, he immediately notices that their fur looks a bit overgrown. It’s a sweltering day, and Dean is sweating even without what looks like 50 layers of sweaters on, so he’s sure they’re hot, too.

Dean leans on the fence and sticks out a hand, surprised when a brown alpaca immediately walks over and nudges his fingers. Her top teeth stick out from under her lip, and she looks at Dean with doleful eyes. Dean sets his bag of feed down and pulls out a handful. He sticks his hand out, fingers flat, and she starts vacuuming down the feed, the other alpacas gathering curiously behind them. Dean reaches his other hand out and pets it through the alpaca’s brown fur cautiously. His hand doesn’t even sink in far enough to get to her skin.

Dean pulls out his phone and googles _alpaca shearing_.

Dean gets out of his car once the minivan pulls into the drive of the farm. His eyebrows raise a bit; he was expecting a truck, not a dumpy minivan carting a tow dolly with gym mats on it. A well built man wearing jeans and t-shirt but no shoes climbs out of the driver’s seat and walks towards Dean. “I’m Castiel,” he says.

Dean introduces himself and tries not to make his checking out of the guy too obvious, but in his attempt to not make his staring too blatant, he completely misses the rest of what Castiel is telling him.

“You’re not wearing any shoes,” Dean says weakly.

The smile lines around Castiel’s eyes become more pronounced as his smile grows sheepish. “I lost a bet.”

The rest of the men and one woman piles out of the van, unloading boxes and carrying the mats into the barn. A shorter man surveys the area before he directs them on where to place the mats.

“I’ve never done this before,” Dean offers.

“We’ll do all the work; don’t worry.” Castiel winks at him.

Dean tries to resist the urge to wipe the sweat off his brow. “Is it hot today or what?”

Castiel hums noncommittally, squinting at Dean, and Dean worries that Castiel sees right through him. Luckily, the short man calls for Castiel, and Castiel excuses himself to go help. Dean's glad to have the attention off of him. 

They corner one of the alpacas and Dean watches in disbelief and mild arousal as Castiel’s biceps flex as he and the short man completely lift the brown alpaca off the ground and carry her to one of the mats. The other man and woman do the same with a different alpaca and walk towards the other mat.

They flip the alpaca onto her side, and Castiel plants his bare feet on either side of her neck, squatting down and petting the alpaca’s head. Bizarrely, she seems completely comfortable with the situation she's found herself in. When Castiel lifts his hand away, though, the alpaca starts whining. A grin quirks at Castiel’s mouth as he obligingly puts his hand back, petting the alpaca’s head as he uses his other hand to move her lip and look at her teeth.

The short man attaches bungees cords that are connected to the barn beams to the alpaca’s legs, securing her in place as he turns on his clippers. Castiel remains at his spot by the alpaca’s head, her calm. Dean tries not to enjoy the view of Castiel bent over too much, leaning with his arms crossed against the wall of the barn. 

They whip through all six alpacas much faster than Dean expected, taking less than an hour in total. They leave the alpacas looking much smaller than they were, and Dean can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous they look. Their heads look way too big for their bodies now that all their fur is gone.

While everyone else cleans up, Castiel comes over to collect their payment, and Dean attempts to just write the check and not stare at Castiel’s sweaty chest like some sort of perv.

“How’d you, uh, how’d you get into this?”

“It’s a sort of family business. It’s me, my brother, and my two cousins.”

“Oh. You guys are sure fast at it. That’s really cool.”

“We do competitions sometimes. You have to be fast, but you also get judged on the quality of your work. It's pretty competetive,” Castiel says, his face lighting up.

“That’s kinda hot,” Dean says before his brain has a chance to catch up with his mouth.

“You think?” Castiel asks, with something approaching a hopeful smile on his face.

Dean is emboldened by the smile on Castiel’s face. “You know, um, it’d probably do you some good to get some ice cream some time, then, cool you down.”

Dean’s face is on fire, and it’s from more than the heat, but Castiel grins at him. “I’d like that.”

“Come on, Casanova!” the shorter man calls, and Castiel looks regretfully over his shoulder.

“I should go. But, here, put your number in,” Castiel says, thrusting his phone at Dean.

Dean does, double checking that the numbers are right before he hands the phone back to Castiel.

“I look forward to our date,” he says formally, and a goofy smile crosses Dean’s face.

Castiel turns to go, but Dean calls after him, “I think they have no shoes, no shirt, policy!”

Castiel drags his eyes over Dean’s torso, and Dean fights the urge to cross his arms over his belly.

“That’s an utter travesty. I’ll have you know that my house doesn’t have the same rules.”

Dean blushes, and Castiel winks. “I’ll see you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> the shearer today was inexplicably barefoot, and this was born. yes, this is how they're sheared, and yes, i will be taking comments at this time. (please, i'd love you so much.) Come find me on [tumblr](https://contemplativepancakes.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
